Altiri: The Journey Begins
by Nerdy Genius
Summary: One thousand years before the story a legend lived and trained in the training grounds on Korriban. He trained to become the next in line for Emperor. His name was Altiri.


_Chapter 1_

_Deception_

The young Telir, although he looked calm in his actions, panicked in his mind as he ran quietly into the Tython temple. Telir was a Sith. He had always been praised for his "gift". Telir had a very large connection to The Force. This was his final mission, assassinate Satele Shan. She was the biggest threat to the Sith Empire, she had to be disposed of. Telir calmly walked up the curved ramp leading to the great landing. In front of him stood the staggeringly tall Jedi Council Chamber doors. He shoved the great doors open with much force. Inside the doorway a young padawan stood. He wore a black hood pulled way down over his head. The young padawan forced two lightsabers out of his belt and activated them. The two bright green light sabers dug into the ground.

"You're too late sith," the padawan said.

"Oh, really, I didn't notice that there was nobody here!"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Katir, your killer."

"Well I am Telir, but I must correct you. I am your killer. Your body will be displayed as a flag of victory."

"Why do you feel so confident going against one of the strongest Jedi in the Order, weakling."

At this Telir threw himself at Katir, quickly drawing his double-sided blade. Katir ran at Telir and slid under his legs, got up on his knees, and stood up. Telir swung his light-saber turning his whole body and slicing into one of the many columns lining the hall. The column collapsed and a wide hole opened in the wall.

The scene outside was horrifying. A flood of red lightsabers clashed with green and blue lightsabers for an array of extreme flashes of multi-colored lights. Bounty hunters hovered above the ground spraying flames over the whole battlefield. Troopers stood behind the lines of flashes spreading lasers, many finding their targets square in the chest of Imperial Agents. The sky was filled with ships of all kinds shooting each other down and bombing groups of fighters.

Katir jumped out of the temple and hurried to the top of a mount, where he leaped his lightsabers above his head. He landed right onto Telir's blade. Katir's sabers fell to the ground with a loud thump. The battle seemed to stop for a couple of seconds while Katir's limp body slipped off Telir's saber and fell to the ground.

Then, another Jedi, a master, jumped at Telir. Instantly Telir recognized the new opponent as Master Satele Shan. Telir panicked, this was his assassination target. The legendary Master Satele Shan. She was the one who made Lord Zash have to where his mask.

Satele slashed Telir's face open leaving a deep gash through his eye. Telir was enraged. He repeatedly swung his lightsaber making a web of light. Then, he remembered that he had one arm free. He formed a dark energy ball and shot it through his "web" and it blasted Satele back. She jumped back up and leaped to the top of the Jedi Temple, with Telir close behind.

Telir landed at the top of the temple silently. There was nobody at the top. Telir tried to use The Force to sense where Satele was, but something was not letting him sense anything. Telir squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his fingers to his temples, but still could not sense.

Finally, Telir thought of something. He used a Force Blast and sensed the wave hit something. He walked to the far end of the temple and looked over the edge, but still found nothing.

"Hello, assassin."

"Show yourself, coward," Telir shouted.

"I am not."

"That doesn't make sense," Telir replied.

"Sure it does. I said 'I am not.' because I am not a coward."

"Then show yourself."

"I have."

Telir quickly ducked as a lightsaber zoomed over his head. He turned, and shoved his hands into Master Shan using a Force push to shove her back. He ran at Satele and swung his lightsaber down at her. Satele reacted and kicked him off of the side of the building.

Telir got up on his knees. _I have failed._ Telir felt a sharp pain in his back and fell to the ground.


End file.
